


Purgatory

by Charlogar



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlogar/pseuds/Charlogar
Summary: 观众早就知晓了一切，因此他提前入座等待悲剧上演。
Relationships: Alfred/The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 8





	Purgatory

*多周目猎人>>>>>>>>>阿尔弗雷德

*单纯的Gore

*没头没尾

  
  


这是个难得的安静夜晚。没有渴血的野兽在四处徘徊，发出令人心悸的嘶吼；也没有那些游魂般的亚楠居民，提着路灯在街道上游荡，打磨着金属凶器发出令人牙酸的刺耳噪音。并非什么预示着狩猎之夜即将结束的吉兆，只是一场葬礼理应肃穆且庄严，又何况这是一位虔诚的殉道者。

  


没有事情会出差错，一切都已按部就班，只待金发的刀斧手完成最后的独角戏。

  


外乡人耐心地等待许久，直到舞台拉上血红色的帷幕。

  


他向前一步，走进洁白的月光里。刀斧手身上厚重的白色外袍甚至留有余温，即便它几乎被血族女王的污血与碎肉溅满了，浸透了。那顶在他看来滑稽可笑的金色头盔滑向了一侧，半遮半掩地露出一张年轻人的脸。猎人如此小心翼翼地将它取下，又像是误拾了什么污物般向旁随手一扔。

  


狂热的信仰带走了他，但余下的部分仍然栩栩如生。猎人试探性地伸出手去抚上刀斧手毛茸茸的脸颊，像他无数次想的那样；诚惶诚恐地像是领受恩惠的门徒。

  


倘若他继续如此一路向下，殉道者是否会颤动着眼睫睁开那双幽深的绿色眼眸？外乡人比任何人都清楚这个本就没有意义的问题的答案。但他仍然解开了阿尔弗雷德的衣襟，耐心地脱下那些已经不再必要的厚重衣物，直到殉道者半裸着躺在原地，像一尊被推倒的石膏像。

  


猎人拉下面罩，他扶起这具仍带有不计其数生的迹象的身体，让刀斧手半靠在摆放着幻影王冠的石碑前，感到有些呼吸困难。他脱下沾了血迹的手套，感到阿尔弗雷德的躯体都比他的指尖要温暖几分。刀斧手死于失血过多，如今他的血管里已再没有什么流得出来了。

  


阿尔弗雷德如此苍白，他的身躯却如此健康；血液沾满了他的整个腹部和腿根，又像是一位难产的妇人。早已疯了的猎人感到一种更为病态的恼怒充斥了他：阿尔弗雷德从不是他的，以前不是，现在不是，往后也不会是。他会永远是一位高洁的殉道者，追随着他的大师而去只徒留给他一具冰冷的躯体而不是热诚的灵魂，无论他死于洛加留斯的雕像下抑或是蠕动着女王血肉的王座前。

  


但至少现在，一部分，只需要一部分，一部分的阿尔弗雷德，独独属于他。外乡人抚向那道深及内脏的伤口，一道狭窄且深的切口，足以致命；但倘若他想要将手伸进去，还是有些太小了。锯肉刀显然不是一个合适的选项，火器更不是。

  


但千荫是。它的大小显然十分合适，他甚至听说过在远东之国有着用类似的武器切腹的行为。

  


猎人大喜过望，纤细而窄长的刀身没入刀斧手腹部的那一刹那，他感到某种玷污神圣事物的罪恶感与扭曲而强烈的喜悦；污秽血族的武器剖开了最后一位教会猎人的身体。猎人想要大笑，但最终他张开嘴，发出几声比哭嚎还要难听的嘶哑尖叫来。

他握住刀柄，轻轻向上那么一划。

  


散发着微弱热气的内脏器官几乎迫不及待地从被划开的伤口内争先恐后涌了出来，阿尔弗雷德现在又像一具被扯碎的布娃娃，这些潮湿温热的填充物四处飞溅，甚至外乡人的脸上都沾到了一些。他捧起一截粉红色的直肠，自豪于切割的力道之完美。多么健康的孩子啊！你不这么觉得吗，阿尔弗雷德？当父亲真不是一件容易的事情，看看我找来的这些工具，还真是费了我不少力气。

  


刀斧手的身体里已经不剩什么血液了，猎人的风衣没再染上多少血迹就轻易将剩下的器官从腹腔内清理了出来。他喜悦地高举被卷作一团的直肠，轻轻地抚摸完好的、成对的肺；温柔地亲吻形状完美的心脏，用脸颊紧贴着尚有内容物的胃。

  


那些恼人的噪音又回来了。即便是疯了的猎人也知道他该去继续履行使命了，剿灭那些渴血的怪物，屠杀那些已经陷入彻底疯癫的亚楠居民，结束这场瘟疫，将正常带回这个离正常相去甚远的地方。一切都将变得完好无损，就像一切都未曾发生。  
  
当然，他还会再见到不属于他的阿尔弗雷德，无数次。向他礼貌地致意，交给他火纸，教授他知识，在得到该隐赫斯特的邀请函时激动的向他道谢，完成他的毕生夙愿，然后追随他的大师而去。

  


于是外乡人抛开那些上一秒还被他视若珍宝的内脏与肉块，任它们凄惨地散落在地上，转身离开。


End file.
